T'reen
by sunfirejewels
Summary: The Enterprise rescues a stranded woman from an asteroid, who may be responsible for the destruction of many worlds.


T'reen

by

Sunfirejewels

Chapter 1

She was tall, as tall as Jim was, with broad shoulders and full breasts and hips. Her hair fell in waves, cascading down her back and across her shoulders, shining blue-black in the ship's lights. As she glanced up Jim saw that her eyes were a startling lapis blue, and fringed with long, dark lashes. Her skin was smooth and glowed with the translucent quality of fine porcelain. A quizzical half-smile seemed to rest perpetually on her full lips. If she enhanced her beauty with cosmetics, Jim couldn't tell. And as far as he was concerned it would have been as useless as plastering clay on the Mona Lisa. Her jumpsuit, although dusty, seemed to be made of an iridescent material that flashed blues and greens and purples as she moved. She was as collected and self-assured as the refugees were not, and stood out among them as a jewel would in a handful of pebbles.

"That, Mr. Spock, is what I call a gift from the gods." Jim made his way to her, maneuvering between anxious, chattering families.

As she bent down to speak to a child standing next to her, T'reen's hair fell across her face and she brushed it back with long fingers to reveal a delicately shaped pointed ear. Jim didn't see it. A harried mother, who wanted immediate answers to her questions, distracted him. Spock took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "A gift, indeed."

"Welcome to the _Enterprise_. I'm-

"The Captain, I recognize the insignia." She gestured to the Captain's stripes on his uniform.

"You're familiar with Star Fleet?" Jim asked.

"My father was a mathematician that worked on a research project for a Federation military contract. I grew up around Star Fleet officers."

"That explains why you speak Federation Standard English like a native."

"I've never been to Earth, but I've certainly been told a lot about it. I'm sorry that I'll never have the chance now to visit there."

"Yes. Well, we've tried to make our new colony world as comfortable as possible. It's not Earth but it is a lovely planet."

"I'm looking forward to going there. Thank you for coming for us, Captain."

"Please, call me Jim."

She smiled a little then, and raised her eyebrow in a way that reminded Jim of Spock. "I am T'reen," she said, and offered her hand. Jim took it gently and was startled by the strength of her grasp. She looked utterly feminine, but Jim saw and felt the hidden strength that was there. He saw her eyes widen and he turned to see his Second in Command standing quietly behind him.

"This is my First Officer, Mr. Spock. Spock, this is T'reen. She grew up on a Federation Star Base."

The Vulcan nodded politely.

"You've met my First Officer before?" Jim asked.

"Why do you ask, Captain?"

"Your expression was one of recognition?"

"I know of Mr. Spock's reputation," T'reen said. "He is known throughout Federation scientific circles as a brilliant researcher." She turned her intense blue eyes on the Vulcan and could not quite conceal a stare. "I am T'reen of the House of Lokai," she said, in the High Vulcan dialect of the royal class.

"You speak Vulcan?" Jim said.

"The Lady T'reen is the daughter of Sotar of Russelan, a mathematician known for his advanced theories into warp propulsion systems. Russelan is a Vulcan colony world that was settled during the First Expansion."

Jim looked for a reaction from the Vulcan, but saw nothing but casual interest. T'reen's magnetic presence drew him back. "I hope you'll join us for dinner," he said. "It's just ship's fare, it isn't fancy-"

"I'm sure it will be just fine, Captain. After what we have all been through, even Star Fleet military rations would taste like ambrosia." She smiled gently at Jim, but her eyes watched Spock.

"This is a restricted area." Spock stood up from his task of reconfiguring an engineering flow- meter panel.

"I told the guard you had asked for me," T'reen said.

"That was a lie," Spock responded. "I have done no such thing."

"I wanted to see you," said T'reen.

The Vulcan returned to his task. "I am working," he said.

T'reen circled the stand-alone station. "It must be lonely for you. The only Vulcan among so many humans."

"I have my work," Spock answered after a moment.

"Your Captain said this might be the last voyage of the Enterprise."

"Our fuel situation _is_ critical," the Vulcan replied. "The Captain did not exaggerate."

"That's why I'm here. Perhaps I may be of some help."

"I thought your field of expertise was biology."

"It is." T'reen stopped in front of him. "But my father thought I should know of his work. Spock, why won't you look at me?"

At that the Vulcan stood and faced her. T'reen looked up and met his gaze directly. He said, "I am aware that you are the only Vulcan female within many light years of this ship. I am also aware that many Vulcans and Russelans have died. Indeed, we may be one of the few survivors of our respective cultures. I am also aware of my duties to my ship and my Captain."

"Does the House of Surak honor the House of Lokai?" she asked, in the royal tongue.

Spock stared at her full mouth and breathed in her warm scent. "The House of Surak honors the House of Lokai."

She smiled up at him. "Nothing more? Perhaps I misunderstood your conversation at dinner."

"I answered all your questions," Spock said.

She ran her hand along the smooth metal of the console, caressing it. "This ship has so much power. How sad that it may never fly again." She stepped closer to Spock, her full breasts almost touching his chest. "I lost everything on that asteroid. I vowed if I survived, if I ever left that dead place, I would never pass up whatever gifts the gods sent my way. I would never pass up an opportunity to live life to the fullest." She walked away, pulling Spock's gaze after her. "My cabin door is open to you," she said, and passed through the engineering hatch.

"This is my favorite part of the ship," Jim said, as he gave T'reen a red rose.

"It is a lovely place. My mother has, _had_ , a garden at our home on Russelan." She took the flower and sampled it scent.

"You believe Russelan was destroyed as well?"

"There is a high probability that is true. Russelan was only 14 light years from Vulcan."

"You've been talking to Spock."

T'reen breathed in the perfume of a small white rose near her hand. "He's not very encouraging. Your own sensors showed many planetary debris fields in the area of 40 Eridani."

"Perhaps I can encourage you." Jim plucked the white rose and offered it as well. "'Oh, the red rose is a falcon, and the white rose is a dove. The red rose speaks of passion, and the white rose speaks of love. But I bring you a cream white rose bud, with a blush of pink at the tips, for the love that is purest and sweetest, has a kiss of desire on the lips.'"

T'reen chuckled softly. "How very romantic, Captain. Are you flirting with me?"

Jim smiled. "That's as much as I remember of a poem I read once. It just stuck in my mind. I don't remember who wrote it. I haven't had much time for poetry lately, or for much of anything else."

"Ship's duties?" she said. "You and Mr. Spock are very busy with your duties."

Jim brushed a wave from her shoulder. "Unlike Mr. Spock, sometimes I make time for other things," he said. He touched her chin softly and pulled her mouth to his. His kiss was firm but compassionate. She didn't resist.


End file.
